thelastconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
F.L.A.S.H.
F.L.A.S.H. F.L.A.S.H.(Fully Lethal Armed Strike Heroes/Furious Lightning Assault Squadron of Havoc) is a paramilitary organization found to fight certain bioterrorist groups, such as Vengeance Serpents or Serpent Exiles. It was originally made out of survivors of 1994 zombie outbreak in small polish city named Wąchock. First members were ex-members of police, SWAT, italian mafia and Serpent Exiles Outbreak Countermeasure Force(those who turned on Serpent Exiles after finding out about their true goals). The organization is using such measures as torture and killing to reach their goal, not afraid of the fact they aren't "playing by the rules". Members of F.L.A.S.H. are trained in fighting both B.O.W.'s and people, often being experienced in combating B.O.W.'s. F.L.A.S.H. Equipment F.L.A.S.H. uses advanced and often customized equipment. 1. Personal Equipment All sorts of weapons, from knives, through assault rifles, to rocket launchers and even experimental weapons such as Linear Launcher or Freezerthrower. F.L.A.S.H. standard handguns are Beretta M92F.L.A.S.H.(a customized Samurai Edge) and Colt M1911 Kendo Custom , a customized Colt M1911, both designed by Joseph Kendo. Experimental weaponry such as Linear Launcher, Spark Shot or Freezerthrower requires Experimental Weapon License. 2. Vehicles Land Vehicles Battle vans, armored trucks, tanks, military hummers and similar military vehicles. Air Vehicles AH-64 Apache, RAH-66 Commanche, Bomber Planes, Cargo Choppers, Rescue Choppers, Fighter Planes F.L.A.S.H. Divisions Main Force - F.L.A.S.H. Military Force A multitude of skilled soldiers join F.L.A.S.H. every year, each with ranks based on their experience and skill. Some of these are focused into operations that require bigger forces, mostly privates and low ranking members of F.L.A.S.H. As they ascend through the rankings by showing their capabilities in the field they typically join one of the special forces detailed down below: Alpha Team – Defense / Rescue Team Team designated to secure safe areas for other teams to be able to fall back to, and in some cases taking care of civilians. They're also in charge of scouting and securing saferoutes for urban areas in designated rescue missions, such as evacuating survivor shelters. Bravo Team – Tech & Support Team Team specialized in implementing new technologies on the field, communication and helping with experimental plans. Some of the examples include new vehicles, aerial extraction missions, specialized gear and bringing in specialized weapons, such as homing rocket launchers or freeze-throwers. In the field they excel at gathering resources and other tasks to support the other teams. Charlie Team - Assault/Assassination Team Team specialized in fights. Holding the lines, defending against big threats and using heavy artillery when necessary often being a trivial skill amongst their capabilities. In some cases they’re well equipped to dispatch a special group of agents for specific elimination missions. Delta Team – Special Ops A team specialized in performing specialized tasks or objectives typically involving more discrete missions of infiltration or espionage and smaller groups of very specialized agents. Briefing and planning is amongst their essential skills to ensure a successful mission given their typically reduced numbers. FLASH Rangers – Scout Team A team recruited for their elite capabilities in securing safe routes and giving reports on the state of certain locations on command. For such tasks it is a must that they carry out scopes to help clear out routes from safe spots such as rooftops or barricades, or to help gather intelligence from far away locations, or simply carry around gear such as binoculars, lights and flares. Archangel Unit – Elite Reinforcements A team conformed by a specialized briefing team working in conjunction with the others to gather and distribute important intelligence however needed to ensure the success of an operation. More often than not, they'll rely the communications work to Bravo and focus on using the gathered information to help via way of reinforcements so they can work alongside the other teams depending on what the situation calls for. Their main fortes are no doubt their elite all-rounder units and the extensive information they gather about an operation. They usually perform in high risk operations. F.L.A.S.H. Rank System As it is stated in the latest revision of F.L.A.S.H.'s execution code, each joining member gets assigned a rank depending on the capabilities shown in their field. These will be assigned only by a higher up to yourself and can be recommended only by a person higher than the rank you're being recommended for. Essentially, this means that to ascend to a higher rank you'll need to impress and assist a person that's at least 2 ranks higher than your current. The list of ranks will be listed down below in detailed explanations: Soldier Ranks These are the bread and butter of F.L.A.S.H.. While they do not directly perform as special forces agents, these soldiers are tasked to provide direct help to the teams, and may perform in various ways to determine which of the groups they're more suited towards. 1. Private 2. Private First Class Special Forces Once with enough experience, a F.L.A.S.H. member is directly promoted into one of the special divisions listed above. They receive one of the following ranks and actively participate to help their team as a proper special forces agent. 3. Specialist 4. Captain Chain of Command After exceptional services as a F.L.A.S.H. team member and or continuous and arduous work, a member may be promoted to one of the higher ranks listed down below. This automatically puts them at a level in which they can perform for any of the Special Forces Divisions and act as field commanders during missions involving the designation of more than one of the Special Forces teams. Members of F.L.A.S.H. with this rank are known to have extensive knowledge and experience in any field they're expected to excel at. 5. Major 6. Colonel 7. General 8. Force Commander Recruiting You can join F.L.A.S.H. exclusively by recommendations. However, as a F.L.A.S.H. team member you must understand and withhold the philosophy of the organization. You have to be a friendly individual and put the survival of the whole and the success of your mission above anything else; you must also respect the work put on The Last Conflict as a game. To obtain a rank within one of the Special Forces Divisions, however, you may need to pass an exam and meet the following requirements: Main Force - F.L.A.S.H. Military Force The first step on becoming a fully fledged F.L.A.S.H. soldier. Unless invited through recommendation, newcomers to F.L.A.S.H. will be required to perform and excel in combat, and to train rigorously at the heat of battle. Killing at least 300 BOW regardless of the chosen class will prove you're capable of joining the main military forces. Alpha Team – Defense / Rescue Team Alpha team is regarded as the top notch first-response team members, excelling and rescue missions and clearing and securing down relevant areas during missions. They're proven to be experts at barricading, medicine and other such important tasks. To join this team you must prove yourself to a higher up of the rank Alpha Captain or above and get recommended directly for the team. During a game, you must prove your excellent capabilities as a medic by healing and assisting teammates, or helping the group hold a line of barricades efficiently as an explosives expert or engineer. Alternatively, a special test on Free Roam will be performed to ensure proper knowledge on advanced barricading and rescuing techniques, such as cutting trees, using planks, and or rescuing other survivors efficiently. Bravo Team – Tech & Support Team Members of the Bravo team are appraised for their superb abilities to save their comrades and provide support. During one round, you need to show to a higher up as an spectator that you have no issues dispatching of a total of two chimeras with no casualties on the survivors team. Alternatively, you have to show you excel in scavenging a map for supplies to help your allies successfully win a map, or call at least 7 supply drops for your teammates as an Operator. An easy way to achieve these victories is to carry support anti-boss weapons such as the freeze-thrower, spark gun or heavy duty rocket launchers. Charlie Team - Assault/Assassination Team Team members of Charlie are appraised for their ability to dispatch of large multitudes of enemies within TLC. The main requirements for this team are kills. Depending on your class, you'll need to meet the following criteria and post a picture of the leaderboards of the game to prove your success. Engines such as imgur work best for uploading images. a) Medic - 500 kills + 20 heals b) Riot Specialist - 850 kills c) Infiltrator - 850 kills d) Mechanic - 800 kills + 12 repairs e) Cryogenist, Pyrotechnic, Demolisher, Chemistry - 1000 kills f) Virologist - 1100 kills g) Operator - 1200 kills h) Operator (Ammo support) - 6 supply boxes + 400 kills i) Technologist - 850 kills Delta Team – Special Ops A special mission has to be provided by a Delta Team Captain or a higher rank to join. They will be spectating or playing alongside your game. FLASH Rangers – Scout Team A special test will be devised for this group needing players to safely reach out dangerous areas during an apocalypse, such as crossing a line of enemies by using explosives. The test has to be provided by a Rangers Team Captain or a person of a higher rank. Other important aspects include scavenging enemy corpses for resources, utilizing any an all available resources, such as explosives or rocks. Archangel Team – Elite Reinforcements The Archangel team doesn't have any special recruitment procedures. Only the most elite members in the force will receive invitations and the members may vary from one mission to another. In some special cases, multiple exams described above may be required to join. Hall of Fame Kubapajonczek - Force Commander; Leader of the organization, manages recruiting. Falcon-eye001 - Commander General of Spec Ops, considered legendary for all his heroic deeds, Kuba's mission partner and co-leader of the organization. Icyrage1211 - Second in command Tokken - Lieutenant General Nakshart - Ranger General BigBoss1998 - Commander General Hunk1 - Delta Major Kuronekosama - Field General Galatic Toast - Brigadier General, Commander of Bahama Base AmyJr - Rear Admiral Luminna - Delta Paramedic MacKlorD - Delta Captain Stephen Pryce523 - Rangers Paramedic Westorz - Delta Icebug, Overseer of Bahama Base Bryce08 - Alpha Stealth Specialist Terryweaver78 - Rangers Paramedic Hero Of War 2011 - Delta Soldier Shadrake3000 - Bravo B.O.W. Specialist, special tasks master usually called to do "suicide missions", making his team usually called "Suicide Squad" Dannyd100 - Bravo Team Colonel, called "coolest man alive" by majority of Bahama Base soldiers, especially during and after parties that take place there during his vacation. Megaman47 - Captain of the guard, leads security on both day and night shifts. Cassidy Lawliet - Delta Captain of F.L.A.S.H. French Branch, Commander of Azure Coast base, member of HQ leadership James Johnson - F.L.A.S.H. Spec Ops Pilot, piloting instructor of F.L.A.S.H., special agent & infiltrator of F.L.A.S.H. HQ. Lance Manfredi - Johnson's partner, vehicle mechanic and pyrotechnic of F.L.A.S.H. Spec Ops, special agent & infiltrator of F.L.A.S.H. HQ. Mariusz Marcepan - F.L.A.S.H. Spec Ops heavy weapons expert, land vehicles driver, demolition expert. Category:Clans